gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The 5 Armies: A Stranger Appears
}} About The Book This is the first book in the new series "The 5 Armies".The first book is about me (Wizard) appearing on tortuga with my three pet dragons all knocked out.The first book shows trust and that that you can win no matter what happens.Caution: this book has Captin Kwager in it... Other Books In The Series By:Wizard Chapter 1: All Washed Up On one fine day in the Caribbean, a group of pirates were talking on the dock of tortuga.A stranger then appeared washed up in shaggy wizard clothes with two dragons all knocked out.They happened to be lucky because these pirates took then to a swamp where there kind was surviving.in the middle of all the Buildings was where this stranger and his pet dragons were sleeping in a bed.The only thing was that all there lives were about to change for he was the enemy of Captin Kwager, ruler of The Empire. The stranger woke up with a startle, he couldn't find his pets, he found his clock and ran to find his pets. Chapter 2: Join Or Pay The Price Figures appeard out of the darkness in black cloaks and walked to the middle of what the pirates called Barbossa's Grotto.There figures in cloaks happened to be The Empire, they teleported there base behind the stone walls."We must destroy there town in the swamps of Tortuga!" said Kwager angry as ever "We can't, we don't even know if he is even there." Kwager thinking, decided to send a agent in.And that agent was Jack Badfish. At the town people were running after the stranger.When he reached deeper into the town he almost got cut into pieces by a guard and Jack holding out spears "Leave now!You are not allowed to pass unless you are the person we found on the beach knocked out." then out of the crowd came rachel, one of the people that was on the beach that helped save him. "Let him in by order of the princess!" Rachel and the stranger walked into the house."So whats your name?" asked Rahcel waiting for a quick answer "Wizard a real wizard" she was shocked, she never heard of a wizard named Wizard."This is where my dad is day and night with no sleep waiting for you." A crackle and a spark flew from the dark and killed Rachel.One of the guards from out front came out of the shadows clapping."Good job Wizard, good job, thanks for showing me this town in the swamp.OH how we can't wait to burn i down!" Jack gave a evil smile. Chapter 3: Burn Baby Burn Jack launched fire at Wizard and it became bigger as it came closer, the fire misses and hits the wall."Try amd save them now." the walls started to burn down and the fire started moving to other buildings."Help!Guards help!" "The king was in danger and none of his guards are here to help him." Wizard thought.Right when he stepped into the room he saw not two but one pet dragon."Ned!" Ned sneezed and snot went all over him."Ned I need you to save the rest of the people here right now, urgently!" Wizard went to the king of the town, he was surrounded by a ring of fire and needed help.Wizard grabbed his wand and wrote on the ground of the house and made a WP and a small pool of water appeared.He put his hand close to the water and launched it at the ring of fire."Thank you so much for saving me.The town of the swamp thanks you."whern he said that pieces of the roof started fallnig around them as they started running out past the town and itno a flatland with mountains around it and soon following by ned and people he saved. Chapter 4: A Quest Gone Wrong coming soon....... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories